sibling rivalry
by Rylai Crestfall
Summary: a new student has been intrusted to Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. she's quiet, she's dignified and she's... 10 years old? a fushigi yuuginaruto crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sibling Rivalry

disclaimer: i don't own naruto and fushigi...! but i own this fic. this came from my old account, ysfranz. for those who had read this fic before and reviewed it, a gazillion thanks to you! Mwah!

warning: FYxNaruto crossover. please don't sue me...

Chapter 1

It was normal day in Konoha and a very normal school day for Hatake Kakashi. He had just finished reading _Come, Come Paradise_ and was planning to read it over again when a knock sounded on the door.

"Enter."

The third Hokage, Sarutobi, entered the room. Kakashi stood up. "Master Hokage," he acknowledged.

"I came here to talk to you of our new student," the Hokage said.

"My schedule's full. Three ninjas per teacher as was prearranged," Kakashi replied.

The Hokage looked up. "The parents specifically requested the best teacher," he countered.

"Give the child to Jiraiya then."

"I would if it was a boy but sadly, it's a girl."

"Then train her yourself."

"I would for she's such a charming child but I'm getting too old for training kids."

Kakashi sighed in defeat. "You would never be old but I'll train her. If she behaves well and proves to be a fast learner."

"Good," the Hokage said, smiling slightly, "I'll tell your students to bring her up. I think they're taken with her."

"You already knew I would agree." It was a statement not a question.

The Hokage smiled and goes out of the door. "Let's just say, I know you all too well."

Kakashi sighed and sat back down wondering why a child without any proper ninja training would automatically be assigned to a junin. "I didn't know politics also have a hand here in Konoha," he thought aloud.

Naruto entered with Sasuke. "Kakashi-sama," they said, "Master Hokage said we could have her as part of our group."

"Who?" Kakashi asked feigning innocence.

Naruto smiled. "Sakura, bring her in," he said.

Sakura entered with a girl of about ten years old wearing a white silk kimono with blue edging and a bright blue obi stitched with white birds. She has black hair, bright purple eyes and glasses.

"This is Inoue Asuka, Kakashi-sama," Sakura introduced.

"Konnichiwa Kakashi-sama," she said shyly.

Kakashi knelt before her. "How old are you, young lady?" he asked.

"Te—Ten summers," she replied.

"Tell me something, do you know how to use a shurikan?"

Asuka blinked. "Ne? Shurikan? Sorewa nandesu ka?"

Kakashi mentally sighed. _This is going to take a lot of work_, he thought.

Sakura turned to Asuka. "You don't know how to use it?" she asked.

Asuka shook her head sadly.

"I'll teach you," volunteered Sasuke.

"No," protested Naruto, "I'll teach her."

"Hah! You failed to pass the final examination three times. I should teach her," argued Sasuke.

"I've mastered it now," countered Naruto.

"Urusei! I'll teach her," Sakura cut in.

Kakashi looked at each of his students and sweat-dropped.

The three continued to argue and Kakashi finally decided to cut in. "You're just students. Leave it to the teacher."

The three stopped arguing. They looked at each other and smiled.

Naruto threw up his arms and headed for the door. "I'm going for some ramen. Who wants to go with me?"

Sasuke followed him. "I will!"

"I'll go too! Kakashi-sama, please watch over Asuka," said Sakura and she followed the two out.

_Reduced to babysitter_, he thought. "Asuka, why don't you sit over there and let's talk," he suggested, gesturing to the chair.

Asuka sat down and waited for him to start talking.

"Who are your parents?" he asked.

"Hotohori and Houki."

"Their names sound familiar," he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe because they live in Konan?" she suggested.

"Konan? You don't mean the Konan under Suzaku do you?"

"Exactly that Konan."

"So, are these Hotohori and Houki you're talking about the same as Emperor Hotohori and Empress Houki?"

"Hai," she nodded.

"I see," he said, "are you hungry?"

She blinked at the abrupt change of topic. "No," she said looking down.

"Then you won't object our starting your training now?"

"I don't think starting now or starting later will make a difference but as they all say, don't leave for tomorrow what you can do today," she said in one breath.

_Quite a diplomat_. "Ok. Let's go outside and start your training," he said leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi led them to a barren, rocky land where he usually taught his students. There, he made Asuka sit on a boulder and held up a metal that looked like a small, many-sided star.

"This is a shuriken," he said. "And you throw it like this," demonstrates how to use it. "Now you try it," hands the shuriken to Asuka.

Asuka took the shuriken and threw it the way Kakashi had taught her.

He raised an eyebrow. _Fast learner_, he thought. Pointing to a protruding rock, he said, "Hit that with your shuriken."

It took three tries but Asuka managed to hit it. Kakashi taught her how to use the dagger after that and then the katana wherein Asuka protested that she knows how to use it and that led to an argument.

"I'm telling you," she said, raising her chin a notch, "I know how to use it."

"Don't start your fancy, princess-of-the-palace act on me. It's impossible for a ten year old to fully know how to use a katana," he argued.

_I'm 16, damn it! _Aloud, she said, "If you really don't believe me, then I challenge you to a fight."

His brow furrowed. "You're challenging me but you have no katana of your own?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You have an extra one. Else, you wouldn't bring up the subject."

He threw a sheathed katana towards her. "You're quite clever, young lady."

"Hah!" she said, catching the katana. "I'm not just QUITE clever. I'm VERY clever. Papa said so," she thought to add.

"Papa's girl," he taunted, pulling out his katana.

"I ain't!" starts attacking him.

He blocked her attack and starts retaliating. "So where's your papa, baby girl?"

She smirked, seeing an opening. "He's at home, wooing my mama," she said. "Opening on your right side," she sang and hits him with the broad side of her katana.

Kakashi blinked. He did allow an opening, a very small one. One not so easily detected yet she found it. Not only that, even her hit was controlled. Not the usual hit of one trying to best the other but the playful hit of one who knows the limitation of her sword.

"Convinced?" she asked, smiling. For a moment, Kakashi thought he saw a sixteen-year-old smiling teasingly up at him but when he blinked his eyes, he only saw Asuka patiently waiting for his answer.

"Whatever you say," he dismissed. "Want something to eat before we start the second part of your training?"

"Second part? Would that be the techniques?" she asked excitedly.

"Hai," he replied.

"Then you'd teach me how to multiply myself like Naruto-kun does?"

He nodded. "Among others."

"Yappo!" she shouted jumping up and down.

They went through town and stopped to eat at a ramen house. The two were chatting amiably, sitting across each other, when Kakashi saw two black-haired kids entering the ramen house and heading towards them. He turned to look at Asuka.

"Asuka-san," he said.

"Nani?" she asked blinking at the tone of his voice and wondering why he was so serious.

"Do you promise to do whatever I say?" he asked.

She frowned wondering what the hell was wrong. "Hai," she promised.

"Good. Don't turn around 'til I tell you to."

The two kids stopped just behind Asuka. One was wearing a purple cap and trench coat and his face was wrapped with bandages with only one red eye visible. He was carrying something wrapped with bandages over his right shoulder. The other was also wearing a trench coat but in red color and dark tinted glasses with very wide lenses that completely covered both his eyes. He was carrying a black umbrella over his left shoulder.

Kakashi looked up at the two kids. "What do you two want?" he asked the two.

The one with dark glasses spoke up. "We're here for Inoue Asuka," he said.

"And what do you want from her?" Kakashi threw back.

"That means we're on the right track," Bandagedface said softly.

Asuka's hands fisted and she glared at the beef at the ramen as though willing it to live just so she can kill it again.

Kakashi saw her clenched hands and wondered at her reaction to the strangers.

Darkglasses said, "We have orders to—"

Bandagedface nudged him and Darkglasses fell silent. "I am Uchiha Kira and this is my brother, Gentensumaru. His Majesty, Hotohori sent us here to watch over his hard-headed and stubborn daughter," Bandagedface said.

Kakashi turned to Asuka. "Asuka, do you know these young lads?"

Asuka exhaled and said without sparing the two kids a look. "Hai. Go away, Kira and Gentensumaru, I can take care if myself just fine. Ite!"

"Take care of yourself, my foot," laughed Gentensumaru, "you can't even beat Hikitsu in a fight."

She turned to the Gentensumaru and shouted angrily, "Why don't you shut your trap, Genten-kun no baka!"

_So much for diplomacy_, thought Kakashi, _what a temper._

"Whoa! Calm down, young lady," Kira said, taking a seat.

Asuka glared at Kira angrily. "Don't you dare give orders to me," she hissed angrily, "I'm your superior."

"For the moment, we're older than you," Kira said calmly, "Didn't His Majesty ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"Urusei," she said sulkily.

Kira turned to Gentensumaru and said, "I'm starting to love this work."

Genetensumaru just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

The song lyric, entitled "High", was an original of Speaks. Love that song.

Chapter 3

Kakashi turned on the lights as soon as he had entered the house.

"Do come in," he said to his guests, "Asuka, Master Hokage said that you'll be staying here in my house while you still have no accommodations of your own. As for your escorts, they're welcome too."

He entered the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Instead of doing the jutsu training that afternoon, Kakashi spent the time listening to Asuka shout and whine and plead with the two to return to Konan but to no avail. They still were going to stay with her. He shook his head. A bachelor with kids in his home? Tsk. Unheard of. Yet, it is happening to him. Maybe he should keep all his collection of _Icha Icha Paradaisu_. It wouldn't do for any of the kids to read it.

Asuka sat on the sofa and pinned the two with a look. "I told you not to tag along. I can very much finish my mission alone, thank you."

"But, Hotoki-hime, as your seishis—"

"I told you not to call me by that name here in Konoha, Kira-kun," she interrupted.

"My apologies, Miko-sama," he said bowing, "still, as your seishis, we must protect you. At all costs. Even if it means traveling here and tagging behind you _and _listening to you complain."

Asuka crossed her arms on her chest and opened her mouth to speak. However, she was interrupted by Kakashi who chose that moment to stick his head out of the kitchen partition and announce dinner.

The four ate dinner quietly and after that, the ninja directed each of them to their rooms.

Asuka sat on the windowsill and stared blankly at the stars. She was homesick and she wanted to cry. Every minute she spent in Konoha, her mind wondered if her big brother, Bushin, had gone and attacked Konan. It's not her fault that she was favored. Given a chance, she'd switch places with her brother. Just because of this stupid prophesy, the relationship between them had eroded to the point that Bushin had chosen the opposite side and left the palace.

Sighing deeply, Asuka jumped through the windowsill and landed gracefully at the ground. It was almost time. She walked briskly toward the falls. It's for her safety, she knew, why she had to undergo this. Still, it weighed down on her like a pile of bricks and always left her tired. Very, very tired.

At last, she had reached the waterfalls. Sitting down beneath a tree, she closed her eyes and rested.

Kakashi was taking a nightly stroll along the street of Konoha. Sleep had eluded him and he thought the night breeze would just be the thing to put him to sleep. As he was walking, he heard a soft, melodious voice singing. He followed it.

_Will it ever be_

_Im trying so hard to find sweet serenity_

_Are you still afraid_

_Just close your eyes and dream_

_The feeling fade away_

_Time won't flow_

_Everyone knows_

_When the pain fades away_

_Dreams won't die_

_Tears in our eyes_

_You've got to hold your head up high_

_Ye...yey_

_Hold your head up high... _

_Just take it sometime_

_And I'd given up the will_

_To change your state of mind_

_Just try and understand_

_Its not so hard to see_

_That i am just a man_

_Time won't flow_

_Everyone knows_

_When the pain fades away_

_Dreams won't die_

_Tears in our eyes_

_You got to hold your head up high_

_Ye...yey_

_Hold your head up high_

_Will it ever be_

_Im trying so hard to find sweet serenity_

_Are you still afraid_

_Just close your eyes and dream_

_The feeling fade away_

_Time won't flow_

_Everyone knows_

_When the pain fades away_

_Dreams won't die_

_Tears in our eyes_

_You got to hold your head up high_

_Ye...yey_

_Hold your head up high_

_Ye...yey_

_Hold your head up high_

"… hold your head up high," she bowed down her head in despair. _It's hopeless, I'll never find them on time._

The trees parted, revealing the falls and a beautiful woman sitting on a rock at the center of the pool of water. She had long wavy hair the color of purple yam; it coursed down to her waist. Her white kimono flowed about her and she has a curious six-stringed instrument on her lap. The moon beamed upon her as if on approval. She was a goddess. Ethereal. Unreachable.

Kakashi stepped on a twig, the sound was an explosion on the silence. The goddess looked up, startled.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice a soft tinkle of the sweetest bells.

He hesitated, unsure if he'd reveal himself or not.

"Please, show yourself." She flinched at the tremor on her voice. Hopelessness is weighing her down and she hated it.

_She's scared,_ Kakashi thought. _Why else would there be a tremor on her voice. _He stepped out into the open.

Hotoki's eyes widened in surprise when the intruder showed himself. She had been expecting other persons. But him? Why him? Would he recognize her? No, it's impossible! The kid was a far cry from her.

Kakashi stood at the bank facing her. "Miss, are you all right?" he asked her worriedly.

A voice inside her wanted to shout no but she held on to her sanity. It's pointless to tell him so. He can't help. Slowly, she nodded her head, sending a positive reply to his question.

Kakashi stared at her. Something… something doesn't feel right here. He looked around; the silence remained unbroken. His gaze returned to the lady. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Ho-Hotoki," she replied, "and you are?" _Stupid question_, she thought, _you already know who he is_.

"I'm Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for peace and quiet and I found it here."

He sat at the rock by the bank. "Yeah," he agreed, "it is quite peaceful here."

The two fell silent, though neither thought of it as oppressive. Instead, they were quite comfortable with each other. It's as if they're communicating without speaking.

A beep sounded and the two looked up, startled. Hotoki looked at her watch and sighed. The place had felt so much like home that it was a pity to leave it and return to her masked state. She looked sadly at Kakashi. "I have to go now," she said, standing up.

Kakashi stood up too. "I'll walk you home."

Hotoki shook her head. "No thanks."

"But it's dangerous for a lady to walk on the streets alone," he protested.

The goddess smiled. "I won't be walking home."

"But how—"

Suddenly, Hotoki sprouted angel wings and Kakashi all but gaped at her.

"I'm flying home," chuckling lightly at Kakashi's expression; she flapped her wings and alighted. "Goodbye, Kakashi-san!" she waved at him and flew off.

Kakashi watched until his sight couldn't follow her anymore. Turning around, he headed back to his house.

-------------

In a shadowy place where the light of the moon couldn't reach him, stood a lone figure whose eyes also followed the angel's progress. Drawn by the unusual melody, he left his sleeping comrade and followed it. At first sight, he was drawn speechless by her beauty. He heard her name when that Copy Ninja asked her. Hotoki. As beautiful as her face. He does not know where she came from or how she came to know such beautiful melody. One thing's for sure, he must have her. No matter what. With a fast hand movement, he was gone as suddenly as he arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Whoo! Chapie 4! At last! Sorry for the long wait, minna. Let me introduce you to the latest chapter of sibling rivalry. Chapter four.

Overview: last chapter, we had Kakashi meet the mysteriously mystical Hotoki. Now, he is heading back to his humble abode, which is currently filled with kids. Albeit royal kids but still kids. Now, Kakashi is a practical ninja who believes in energy conservation. Seems simple, huh? Let's see what will happen when he meets someone who believes otherwise: a belief that is rooted deep down.

----

Chapter 4

It was dark when Kakashi entered his house, the image of the angel not far from his mind. How could one of such beauty possibly exist in an ordinary world?

All the lights are off in the house except for the living room and one guest room. Guess that bandage kid is still awake, he thought. He better go up and check on him.

Climbing up to Kira's room, he opened the door and saw the kid fast asleep. Smiling a bit, he turned off the lights and closed the door softly. Walking to his own room, he thought he heard a muffled fall but quickly dismissed it as one of them stray cats. He slept that night thinking of the mysterious Hotoki.

----

Asuka ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, her half-tied obi flying behind her. Kakashi looked up at the girl. "Ohayo. You're up early, hime," he said by greeting.

The princess smiled and bowed, holding her obi together at her back with her right hand. "Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei," she replied.

The ninja took in her disheveled state. "You want some help with your clothes?"

Asuka shook her head. "Iie. Genten-kun or Kira-kun will be down soon. I'll ask for their help. I don't want to bother you too much, sensei."

"You're not bothering me and you looked in dire need of help. You're not used to changing clothes by yourself?"

_I am used to it. If only my arms aren't that short! _She thought furiously. Aloud, she said with a bit of a blush that has nothing to do with shyness but everything to do with anger, "Well, I forgot to bring my lady's maid along."

Was that sarcasm in her voice he just heard? He attributed it to his wild imagination. Just as he was about to reply, Gentensumaru entered the room.

"Ohayo, minna!" he greeted in his usual gay banter.

"Ohayo, Genten-kun," replied Asuka and ran to him and let him tie her obi. "Thanks."

"It's nothing, milady," he said bowing. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Kira-kun?"

She shrugged, "Dunno. Maybe he's still asleep."

"Kira-kun? Asleep? At this hour? You're crazy, right?"

"I was just suggesting," Asuka pouted.

"I'll check on him," the boy with thick glasses said with a sigh and went to the Bandaged face's room. He knocked softly, "Kira-kun?"

No reply came so Gentensumaru opened the door. The sight that greeted him made him roll in the floor, laughing. The two heard the laugh and ran up to see what has caused it.

Kira was on his stomach on the floor, one had stretched to the direction of the light switch, his only visible eye was wide with desperation that had gotten frozen through the night. Asuka ran to him. "Kira-kun?" she called to him, gently shaking him. When he didn't respond, she turned on the light switched and returned to the kid. "Kira-kun, wake up."

Slowly, the single eye focused and Kira was staring at her. "Miko?"

"Hai. Get your act together, Kira-kun. You're embarrassing yourself."

He gripped her arm. "Someone turned off the light last night," he said looking at Gentensumaru suspiciously.

Gentensumaru shook his head. "Not me, Asuka-hime," he said defensively. "I swear I dropped off to sleep as soon as I got into bed."

"Then who-?"

Kakashi was instantly contrite. "Gomen nasai, minna. It was I who turned off the light last night. Considering the waste of energy-"

Kira's head snapped up and suddenly he was on Kakashi, his right hand on the older ninja's throat, choking him.

"Kira-kun, yamero kudasai… Genten-kun…" she said looking helplessly at Gentensumaru. Instantly, Gentensumaru got hold of the back of Kira's cloak and pulled to get him off the Copy Ninja but Kira wont budge, his hands slowly closing on the other ninja's throat. Gentensumaru pulled out his umbrella. Using it as a wedge, he but it between the two and successfully separating them.

Asuka ran to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, Daijobu desu ka?" she asked worriedly.

Kakashi nodded dumbly, rubbing his throat. _That was no ordinary kid or ninja_, he thought, looking at Kira who was sitting on the floor looking dumbly into space.

Gentensumaru approached his comrade. "Kira-san," he said.

Kira looked up. "I didn't mean to do it, Genten-niisan," he said brokenly.

The other ninja nodded and patted Kira's shoulder. "Apologize, Kira-san."

"Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sama," he said in the same lost, broken voice.

"Daijobu, Kira-san. I didn't know you have a phobia of the dark. Otherwise, I would not have turned the lights off," Kakashi said.

Kira nodded and stood up shakily. Turning around, he reentered his room and closed the door with a thud.

"I apologize for his impertinence, Kakashi-sensei," said Asuka, bowing low.

"It's alright, lass. Why don't we go down for breakfast then get on with your training?"

"Hai."


End file.
